Do Meerkats Mate for Life? - A Neric Story
by canaussie
Summary: * "Those two meerkats you've got working in Ops are getting stranger... " * Nell and Eric find themselves out of their element again and again. Where will it lead? * A much requested Neric full length with a side of Densi and lots of angst. Dedicated to Dubigail, my faithful Neric expert. *
1. Chapter 1

It had been a typical day, and a typical case. Deeks and Kensi had nearly been blown up, Sam and Callen arriving moments later, and Nell and Eric had been expected to perform all sorts of technological miracles. But they had caught the bad guys, saved the day, and no one in Los Angeles was any the wiser.

Paperwork needed to be done, but Hetty had advised them it could wait for Monday. She felt her team deserved a break after weeks of back-to-back cases that had left little time to relax.

So now, everyone was standing around the bullpen, discussing what to do with their newfound freedom.

"I need a night out. Drinks. Dancing. Anyone else in?" Kensi asked, looking around at the group.

"I'm out" Sam said. "I'm looking forward to actually enjoying a real meal, that didn't come from a truck. And I could use some time to work on the car." Sam said with a yawn. He would never admit that he was getting old - but dancing and drinks was not something he found himself interested in anymore.

"Deeks?" She asked, her voice only slightly pleading. "Partner?"

"I could never resist you in a dress, princess" He teased with a smile.

"Callen?" She turned to the senior agent.

"Nope. I've got other plans." He said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, to avoid the inevitable teasing.

"She can come too!" Kensi begged, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry, Kens. Sounds like it's just the two of you." Callen teased.

"I'm in." Nell spoke up. "It'll be fun. Come on, Beale, come out with us." She turned to Eric who was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Um, what? Me, um, no. I don't, uh, dance. And don't most clubs make you wear pants? No, I'm good. Just going to go home and..." Eric stumbled over the words, surprised he was even included in the invite.

"Come on, pleeeeease?" Nell begged.

"Yeah, come on man. Don't leave me alone with these two, they'll eat me alive." Deeks added, dodging as Kensi tried to punch his arm. "We can find a place that doesn't require pants. Or I can loan you a pair of mine." He added, hoping to persuade Eric to join them. The silence in the room was deafening as Eric tried to come up with another excuse. But Kensi spoke too soon.

"OK, it's settled. Eric's coming. Meet at the Cocamo at 9? It's pretty casual, shorts should be fine." Kensi suggested. "First round is on Deeks!"

"Sounds good to me. Better get you home so you can get all dolled up." Deeks replied as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Nell turned to Eric.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She said. "You can wear your shorts. I'll even spring for dinner if you want."

And with that, he knew there was no room for argument. He couldn't resist Nell.

"Sure" he said with a resigned sigh.

* * *

Kensi dropped Deeks at home, with him promising to be at her place by 6:30 with dinner. That gave him an hour to walk Monty, shower and get dressed to go. He let himself in and knelt to give Monty a pat on the head.

"Just give me a minute, buddy. Gotta ditch my bag." He said. It took him less than that to drop his bag, grab a leash, snap it on to Monty's collar and be out the door. He knew a short run would do them both good.

When Kensi arrived home, she threw open the door and promptly sank down on the couch. She was more tired than she had realized - but she was also looking forward to a chance to go out and unwind. She checked her watch and figured she had time for a short nap before Deeks would arrive with food. She considered that maybe she should have her outfit picked and get a shower before he arrived... but that sounded like too much effort right now.

* * *

Nell and Eric were about to get in their cars and go their seperate ways when Eric finally finds his voice.

"Um... I don't know what to wear for a place like this." He finally manages to say. Nell looks at him for a moment, curious, then nods.

"OK. We'll go back to your place and I'll help you pick something out. Then we'll grab dinner and you can come back to my place while I get ready. Sound good?" She asked. All he could do was nod. Why did this make him so nervous?

As they went through his door, he was overcome by nerves again. He was grateful he never left the place a mess. Nell took a quick look around, before heading in the direction of his bedroom. She obviously wasn't suffering from a case of nerves. He followed as she threw open his closet and pawed through his clothes before pulling out a couple different shirts and tossing them on the bed. She grinned when she saw a small collection of costumes, but didn't say anything. She turned to his dresser, and rifled through the drawer full of shorts before settling on a pair of Khakis and tossing them on the bed.

"There you go. Easy. You'll look great." She said with a smile. She wandered into his bathroom and looked around, but apparently didn't find what she was looking for. She returned to his room and began rummaging through drawers again when Eric awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Um... is there something you're looking for?" He asked her when she turned to look at him.

"Hair gel." She said. "Your hair would look great if you gelled it tonight."

"I... uh... I don't have any." He said. "But we can get some?" He continued a bit awkwardly. Nell flashed him a smile.

"Sounds good, Wolfram. I'll let you get dressed while I order dinner. Thai ok?" She asked leaving the room.

* * *

Deeks knocked on Kensi's door again. She wasn't answering, but he could hear her phone ringing inside.

"Kens, come on. Answer the door or I'm picking the lock." He called. Finally, he heard movement inside and had to choke back a laugh when she answered the door, her hair a mess and still dressed in the same clothes as she had worn to work. "Nice nap, princess?" He asked, dodging as she swatted at him and growled. "It's ok, Kensalina. I know the way to your heart. Pizza" he held up one hand, holding the familiar boxes "and beer" he held up the other, with a six pack of beer. She stepped aside to let him in.

She went straight to the bathroom to splash water on her face and straighten up her hair. She returned a moment later and worldessly grabbed a box of pizza and a beer before falling on the couch. After inhaling several slices, she finally spoke.

"Thanks. Guess I was a bit more tired than I thought." She told him. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7" He replied with a sly grin. "Does that leave you enough time to get ready?" He teased. She threw a crumpled napkin at him.

"Yes. What about you, Mr. Delicate?" She replied. "That gonna be enough time to style your hair?"

* * *

Eric quickly showered, and then dressed in one of the shirts Nell had chosen, as well as the shorts she had left out. He felt a bit self conscious as he left his room, but Nell's grin set him at ease.

He took a minute to gather his wallet and phone, and looked around the room while running a hand nervously through his hair.

"I guess I'm good to go" He finally said. "Is there anything else I should bring?" He asked Nell, still feeling a bit unsure.

"Nope, I think you're good, Beale. Let's grab dinner." She told him as they headed out the door.

The picked up their dinner, and Nell insisted on ducking into the shop next door to get some hair gel.

"Humour me, Beale. You're gonna look great with your hair gelled." She reassured him, seeing his apprehension.

They arrived at her apartment, and he followed her up. He was surprised when he entered - it was actually quite comfortable looking. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but the cozy reading nook, plush carpets and general "softness" surprised him. He took a few minutes to look around while Nell retrieved plates and forks, before sinking into what he was sure was the comfiest couch on earth. He couldn't help but sigh in delight as he sat down.

Nell returned with two beers and the requisite forks and plates, then sat down next to Eric before digging into the food. They chatted about work and nothing while they ate. As they finished, Nell glanced at her watch and yelped.

"It's already 7:30! I'd better get ready." She said, sounding panicked. "Um... here" she pulled a drawer out from under the couch where she sat and handed him a TV remote and several game controllers. "Make yourself at home. Beer's in the fridge, and I'm sure you can figure out the gaming set up." She told him, before heading to her room to get dressed.

* * *

After inhaling her dinner, Kensi went to shower, and then to her room to get dressed while Deeks lounged on her couch, watching tv. He couldn't help but wonder what she would be wearing, but he had no doubt it would be stunning. He heard hangers sliding in her closet, and tried not to laugh when he heard her mumbled curse words, obviously not finding what she wanted. He listened for the opening and closing of doors as he knew she moved between the bedroom and bathroom, trying to choose the perfect dress, matched with the perfect make up. While "vain" was not a word anyone would use to describe Kensi, he knew that on nights like this she wanted to look perfect. And that was the exact word he would have used to describe her had he not been speechless when she emerged in a short purple and silver dress, her hair hanging in curls around her face with a few pieces pulled back. Her shoes were black and strappy, with a good sized heel. And of course, the smug look on her face only added to it when she saw his jaw hanging open.

"Like what you see, partner?" She teased him. All he could do was nod. "Enjoy. But this isn't an op - so it's all look and no touch." She teased. "Now come on. We'd better go. I'll call a cab to pick us up a few blocks over." She told him, as she gathered her keys, phone and wallet and shoved them in her purse.

* * *

Eric tried to immerse himself into a game, but it was hopeless. He could hear Nell puttering around getting ready, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. It was no secret he had feelings for his flame-haired partner, but he usually managed to keep things professional. Tonight, he worried that might not be the case. The single beer he had already consumed left him feeling more relaxed, and he wondered if it might have been better to keep his wits about him. But he also knew that if anyone expected him to dance, he was going to need more liquid courage.

He heard the sounds of Nell puttering in her room, and forced himself to focus on the game he played instead of picturing her in her underwear. God help him, this was going to be a long night.

He couldn't help but stare when she emerged. He had no idea what to expect, but the dress she wore suited her perfectly. It was a beautiful, simple black dress - just a bit short, a bit low cut, and perfectly tailored to fit her. It was classy but still suited to their destination. Watching her walk around had him mesmerized, and he had to swallow when he even thought how she would look while dancing. It was only when she spoke that he realized he'd been staring - and that he'd totally forgot about the game on the screen.

"I thought you were a pro at that one, Beale" she said as she gestured at the screen. "But you just got beat at level two." He had no response and just blushed as she busied herself adding a necklace and earrings made up of a collection of silver stars. She was glad Kensi had talked her into getting this dress last time they went shopping. It wasn't what she would usually wear but it was still far more "her" than typical club wear. And if Eric's reaction was anything to go by, it looked even better than she had thought. She took a moment to pause in front of the mirror by her door, glgancing at Eric on the couch. The poor guy looked like a nervous wreck.

"Come here, let me fix your hair" She told him. "If you don't like it, we've still got time to wash it out." A few minutes later she let him look in the mirror as she admired her handiwork. He looked hot, if she did say so herself. "What do you think?" She asked. He took a moment to form words, still trying to memorize the feel of her hands in his hair.

"I like it." He finally spoke. "I mean, if you do." He added quickly.

"You look great." she smiled. "Now let's go. Don't want to keep the others waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Nell and Eric arrived at the club moments after Kensi and Deeks. A flash of Deeks charming smile, and they avoided the line outside. The four of them went up to the bar and ordered drinks - beer for the guys and cocktails for the girls, before Kensi and Nell hit the dance floor. Eric stood back with Deeks, still feeling unsure.

"So... nice shirt." Deeks finally said with a wink. Eric blushed as he looked down then looked back at Deeks, and tried not to laugh as he realized they were both wearing the same one, Eric's in mint green and Deeks' in sky blue. "Couldn't have done that better if we'd planned it" Deeks continued, laughing. "Maybe it'll help us get some cute twins." Eric just blushed and took another gulp of his beer.

"So... uh... how do we do this?" He finally asked. "I don't think I've ever actually been out like this before." He admitted.

"It's easy." Deeks reassured him. "Have a drink or two, then just let go. Move to the beat. And don't get too self conscious - everyone is drunk, they don't care." The two stood in comfortable silence as they watched the girls dance, flowing naturally. As the tempo changed, they returned to the bar where Deeks and Eric stood.

"Time for shots!" Kensi teased. "Who's in?" She ordered four shots of vodka and handed them to her friends. Eric coughed after his, but no one gave him a hard time. "It gets easier." Kensi promised him, before grabbing Nell's hand and heading back for the dance floor. Eric couldn't help but be a bit mesmerized by Nell's dancing, and wondering what it would be confident enough to dance with her. He turned to Deeks, but realized that Deeks was staring at Kensi with the same intensity he had just been watching Nell.

"Damn women. Can't live with them, can't live without them." Deeks finally said. All Eric could do was nod.

When Kensi and Nell returned, they were both a bit giggly. Deeks gave Kensi a teasing poke to the side.

"Looks like someone's glass is empty. Maybe we should fix that." He said.

"Yours is too. Better fix that first" She smiled. "Or better yet, let's fix all of them. Drinking challenge?" She asked, raising one eyebrow seductively.

"Easy Kens." He said. "You're not fun when you're competitive." He joked. "Why don't we do it as teams. Me and Nell, against you and Beale."

She opened her mouth to argue that Eric wasn't going to be much help, but shut it quickly. She knew that was the point - Deeks knew that he and Nell could easily win. But Kensi Blye wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so she stood up tall and said "You're on!" Nell beamed, and Eric just groaned. "It's ok Eric, I've got you covered." She whispered into his ear. "Just leave it up to me. I can drink those two under the table any day."

As the first tray of shots came to their table, Kensi lined up 8 on each side.

"OK, we've got rum, vodka, whiskey, gin and tequila" Deeks said with a grin. He knew that tequila was one of Kensi's biggest downfalls but there was no way she'd ask Eric to take that one. She silently passed Eric the rum, knowing it was the easiest, and watched as Nell and Deeks divied up their drinks between the two of them.

"On the count of 3" Nell said. "1... 2... 3..." And they each downed their first. Then Nell, Deeks and Kensi took their second. Nell started giggling and looking a bit woozy, so Deeks quickly sat her down on a stool.

"Guess it's just you and me, princess" he teased Kensi as they each took their 3rd and 4th. They stood toe to toe, their boundaries slowly melting. Kensi winked at Deeks as she grabbed her tequila. She shot him a look, daring him to say something before she shook the salt onto his neck, licked it, downed the shot and snatched the lemon out of his hand using only her mouth. All he could do was stand there, stunned, before returning the favour. They continued bantering playfully as they downed the remaining shots, calling a draw.

Eric and Nell were sitting together, oblivious to the display going on in front of them. Neither were big drinkers, although Nell could hold her own. Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and said "Come on, let's dance, Wolfram." as she dragged him towards the dance floor.

He was nevous as hell and moved stiffly at first, but Nell's encouragement helped him relax and try to allow himself to move fluidly to the music. He had a million thoughts racing through his head - watching as Nell moved her body near his, and being grateful that if anyone looked their direction they'd be too busy staring at her to notice him making a fool of himself. He was so caught up in her that he didn't notice Kensi and Deeks had come over to join them. They danced as a group, noticing othere dancers come and go from their makeshift circle. At one point, he felt unfamiliar hands on him and nearly jumped out of his skin, but the drunk blonde quickly moved on to another man. He tried not to show any sign of irritation as men occasionally flirted and danced with Nell, and more than one offered to buy her a drink, which she declined. Kensi, on the other hand, accepted a few offers before cutting herself off.

Eric watched as yet another man came up to dance with Nell, but he was being a lot more insistent than the others had. He moved in closer and closer as Nell pulled away, and didn't hesitate to grab her hips and pull him into her, as he leaned down and tried to shove his tongue in her mouth. Nell landed a well placed stomp on his foot before lifting her knee into his groin, and then stomped off for the bar with Kensi, Eric and Deeks close behind.

"Vodka. Double." She said to the bartender. A moment later, the bartender handed it to her.

"On the house. I saw how you took him down." He winked at her. She said nothing as she took half the shot and rinsed her mouth with it before spitting it out into an empty water glass. The second half she downed, shaking as if to rid herself of his hands on her. She and Kensi ordered another cocktail.

"I think we've had about enough of that." Kensi finally said. "Time for plan B?" She asked. Deeks nodded. The girls went to use the restroom, leaving a puzzled Eric staring at Deeks.

"Plan B?" He asked.

"When Kensi is sick of getting hit on, we move to plan B." He shrugged. "We pretend to be a couple. Keeps the creepy guys off her for the most part. Callen or Nate have done the same for Nell, so tonight it's your turn." He explained. He saw how uneasy Eric looked.

"Hey, it's ok man. If you want, you can dance with Kensi and I'll dance with Nell?" He suggested, but Eric shook his head.

"I'm just not sure... Are you sure Nell would be ok with that?" He asked, uncertain. "I mean, we aren't like that. We're not like you and Kensi..." He continued, not knowing how to explain.

"She trusts you. And I'm sure she'd rather dance with you than any of the other creeps who might want to hit on her tonight." Deeks reassured him, handing him a beer. "Have another drink, and just relax. And let Nell take the lead if you're nervous."

When Kensi and Nell returned, he wasn't surprised to see Kensi grab Deeks and lead him back to the dance floor, or when Nell reached for him and followed. He took a deep breath, and tried not to let his nerves show when she guided his hands to the small of her back and reached to put her hands on his shoulders. He glanced over at Kensi and Deeks, who were already moving together as naturally as any practiced couple. He didn't let himself think as he moved to the music, and quickly realized he was enjoying himself - and it was easier than expected with Nell leading him.

He focused on the petite redhead in front of him and watched as she looked up at him, totally relaxed. He smiled at her, realizing she was enjoying being here with him.

"It's ok, Beale." She told him. "You've got my back, I've got yours. We're a good team." She continued, slowly pulling him closer until their bodies were almost touching. "I trust you. And we work well together." She shrugged. "Just relax, we can enjoy tonight" She reassured him.

He glanced over to see Kensi and Deeks still dancing, but their bodies were now flush against each other and the way they were dancing was well beyond what would be considered "acceptable" for coworkers. He felt a bit of relief that he and Nell weren't the ones pushing the boundaries. But as she stepped closer and continued to dance he realized that even with the space, the effect she was having on him was anything but professional. He started to blush and step back, but Nell pulled him closer.

"Pretend you're selling a cover. You're playing the part of my boyfriend." She told him. "Pretend you like me." She winked.

He tried to force himself to relax into her. She caught his eyes, and the look she gave him nearly made him melt. His body relaxed and he began to move fluidly with her. He was here, with Nell in his arms. Why on earth was he fighting it? He pulled her closer as she turned around with his arms wrapped around her, and he found himself no longer caring what others thought or if this was appropriate coworker behaviour. He just wanted to enjoy this moment.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere or Nell's proximity to him, but he found himself playing the role of Nell's boyfriend effortlessly, no longer twitching when she touched him, and stepping in to her instead of pulling away. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and he was beginning to dread the evening's end. He stared at Nell as she drew him closer and stretched up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"You know, you may not think you know what you're doing, but you're doing a great job. And I'm lucky to have such an attractive man to dance with." She told him, her breath warm on his face. He was stunned for a moment before he spoke.

"Thanks, but it was all your doing. And you look stunning. If anyone's lucky, it's me." He replied, feeling lightheaded. He swears he saw Nell blush at his words, but he just said the truth. He pulled her closer to give her a hug. He's sure that was his intention - but when he saw her stretch up on her toes again, her eyes locked on his, he realizes it's going to be more than a hug as her lips gently touch his. He can't bring himself to look away, wanting to memorize everything about that moment. As she slides back down to her normal height, she looks back up at him shyly, and says,

"I think it's time to go." For a moment he's crushed, thinking she's trying to escape him, but as their bodies seperate she grabs his hand tightly. They wave at Kensi and Deeks, who are fully absorbed in each other and no longer paying them any attention, before slipping out the door. Once outside, he's sure she's going to let go, but she only holds on tighter as she walks toward a cab. Finally, he manages to stutter out a few words.

"I, um, I guess I'll see you Monday?" He asks. When her face falls, he's unsure. "I mean, unless you want me to see you home? I can get a cab from your place..." He continues, confused as she still looks let down.

"Or you could come back to my place for a bit?" She says quietly. He nods quickly and she smiles again, as does he, at the realization she's not trying to get rid of him.,

"Yeah, that'd be nice" He whispers. She gives his arm a tug as they find a taxi and get in. She wastes no time giving the driver the address next to her place (even drunk and crazy, safety comes first), before snuggling in next to Eric in the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

Nell giggled as she curled into Eric's side. When the cab arrived at their destination, she clumsily tried to retrieve her wallet, but Eric had already paid by the time she managed to pull it out.

"Thanks for that" She said, wrapping herself around his arm as they walked to her apartment. "You didn't have to."

"Not a problem." Eric told her, feeling a bit unsure about how Nell was clinging to him. He had assumed his "cover" as her boyfriend had finished when they left the club - although he had to admit he had no complaints about how it felt to have her so close. He briefly allowed himself to wonder what it would be like if he could really be her boyfriend - but banished the thought from his mind. They were partners, and nothing more. She half led and half dragged him inside and into the elevator. When the doors closed, she gave another giggle as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tonight was nice." She told him, looking up into his eyes. "We should do this more often. Go out, get a few drinks, dance... We could make it a weekly ritual." She continued, swaying slightly, a sweet grin on her face. Eric was unsure how to respond when the elevator doors opened, and remained frozen until Nell pulled him to her door. She fumbled with the keys for a moment before Eric gently took them from her hands and unlocked the door, holding it open as she ducked inside.

Nell tossed her bag to the side and kicked off her shoes as soon as she was in the door. She flicked on a light before falling onto the couch. Eric swallowed, and tried not to stare. She looked so relaxed and comfortable, and totally uninhibited - in many ways the opposite of how she was at work. He wasn't sure which he found more attractive.

"Come on Wolfram, join me here. Lots of room." She patted the space beside her. "Want to watch a movie? Finish your game?" She asked. Eric sat down beside her carefully.

"Um, sure. I mean, whatever you prefer." He said. She flicked on the TV and turned to the guide. She squealed in delight when she saw that a Game of Thrones marathon was on, and Eric couldn't help a smile. He relaxed into the softness of the couch, and suppressed his suprise as Nell cuddled up next to him and pulled his arm around her. He let himself relax into her and enjoy the closeness even if he was still a bit nervous. Her head nuzzled into his shoulder and he eventually realized she was staring at him instead of watching the TV.

"I thought you loved this episode" He said, concerned. "You ok?"

"I'm good. I'm happy." She said, smiling at him. "Just thinking... wondering how we ended up here." She let her voice trail off. Eric blushed and looked confused as he tried to get up, misunderstanding what she had said. He stumbled over his words, apologizing, thinking she was uncomfortable. Her hand on his arm stopped him before he was upright. "It's ok, Eric, it's a good thing." she whispered as he sank back down. "I like where we are."

"Me too." He whispered. "I... I like being with you." The look on Nell's face changed to one with which he was unfamiliar, before she placed a hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up to kiss him. The look in her eyes warmed him in a way he couldn't remember feeling before, but it was nothing compared to when her lips touched his. He gasped as their lips met, absolutely stunned. By the time he realized what had happened, her lips had pulled back ever so slightly. Their foreheads remained connected as she looked into his eyes. They stared at each other intently for several moments, communicating without words, before tentatively leaning back in for a second, longer, kiss.

Nell wasn't sure what had come over her, but she could no longer resist the overwhelming urge to kiss him. She had thought about doing this since the day she had met him - although she would never admit that to anyone. She knew that subconsciously she may have planned this, taking Eric out and drinking enough to kill her inhibitions, but she had no regrets. The feeling of being close to him made her happy and set her heart racing. She couldn't believe she had waited so long. Touching him was electrifying, but that paled in comparison the kiss they had shared. She could barely hold herself back from demanding more.

Eric felt as if his body had been hijacked by his dreams. He was kissing Nell - his brilliant, adorable, amazing partner. And more importantly, she was kissing him. He felt doubt and panic flash through him but couldn't tear himself away. One of her hands had made its way to the back of his neck where it gently toyed with his hair. The other remained gently resting on his cheek, as Nell shifted her weight towards him. He found himself slowly leaning back as he pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her back. He held her gently, almost fearing she would break. As their kissing progressed, he was sure this couldn't be real, but he swore to enjoy every second. Nell continued to take charge, deepening the kisses and pulling him closer. Her hands moved to his chest as she began to push him into the back of the couch, now straddling his lap. When they came up for air, his eyes flew open to look at her - to be sure this wasn't his imagination. He took in her beautiful face staring back at him and wondered how this could be happening.

"Nell... are you sure?" He asked, unable to fathom she would want to kiss HIM.

"Yes. Very. I've wanted to do this for a while. For such a long while." She told him, leaning back in for more. She hoped her actions could convince him that she wanted this. That she needed him.

"But.. what about" He tried to say.

"No more talking." She interrupted. "Let's just enjoy tonight." she whispered as her kisses traveled across his jaw. She kissed below his ear and then began to trail her lips down his neck. His breath hitched, and he moaned so quietly she's not even sure it was real. He placed his hand on her cheek and brought her lips back up to his, as he took the lead and kissed her. He placed a kiss on each cheek and pulled away, cradling her face in his hands as she stared into his eyes. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him down on the couch, following so that she was on top of him. His hands rested on her lower back, as he reached up and continued to trail his kisses across her face and down her neck. When he found a spot that made her sigh, he couldn't tear himself away. It was a sound he would never forget. He smiled inwardly at the feeling that he, Eric Beale, could make the amazing Nell Jones sound like that. Her hands found their way to the top buttons of his shirt and began to work them free. She slid down to rest her cheek against the newly exposed skin, craving the warmth from the contact of their skin. Eric lay his head back in amazement and wrapped his arms around her. They rested like this, just taking each other in. Nell could hear his heart beating, and couldn't help herself as she started to kiss his chest. Eric tilted his head down, placing a gently kiss on the top of her head, loving the scent of her hair. They held each other, each enjoying the feeling of being together, before their lips sought each other out again. As yawns finally interrupted them, Nell pulled herself up and grabbed his hand.

"It's late. Let's get some sleep." She suggested sleepily, tugging him towards her room. Despite his exhaustion, and the wonderful calmness he had felt, his eyes flew wide open at the realization she was taking him to her room.

"Um... Just sleep, right?" He mumbled. "I mean, you're tired and this isn't, um, it's not. I could go home, or sleep on the couch, or..."

"No. I want you here with me. We'll just sleep. And there may be some cuddling. But nothing more, tonight." She murmured back.

He felt relief that she understood what he was asking. But he couldn't help the feelings of confusion and excitement as he focused on the last word - tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric woke up feeling groggy and confused. This wasn't his bed, it wasn't his room, and it definitely was not normal to wake up with another warm body in the bed. Not that he ever woke up to cold bodies... but waking up to find someone else with him was not par for the course.

As his brain began to focus, he took in the familiar scent, and the beautiful face beside him and couldn't help but grin. He was with Nell - in her bed. The peaceful moment lasted only briefly before he began to panic. They hadn't... had they? No, it couldn't have happened! But they were both still fully clothed. He sighed in relief as he tried to piece together the previous night.

He remembered getting ready to go out, and drinks at the club. Kensi and Deeks downing shot after shot. Nell taking a shot of vodka, and Deeks explaining Plan B... then coming home with Nell. A blush crawled up his cheeks as he remembered their kisses, and how gentle and sweet she had been. Then her quiet teasing as she encouraged him to join her in bed, and those beautiful words "Nothing more, tonight."

He groaned quietly. He would feel he'd died and gone to heaven if this became routine. But tomorrow was never promised, so he relaxed and enjoyed watching his beautiful partner sleep. Her hair framed her face perfectly, and he loved the way her nose moved with each breath. She was curled up next to him, clinging posessively to his shirt. The blanket was wrapped around them, soft and cozy like the rest of her home. And everything smelled like her. The scent was intoxicating, and he hoped it would soak into his clothes. If it did, he was never going to wash them.

He stretched carefully, not wanting to wake her, and just revelled in the peacefulness of her room, the sound of her breathing and the sight of her, asleep in his arms.

An hour later, Nell's eyes began to flutter. She reached out and stretched, then jerked her arm back when her hand touched something warm. Her eyes flew open in a panic, but she relaxed slightly when she saw the presence in her bed was Eric.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered to her.

"mmm?" she managed to mumble back at him. "what time is it?"

"Eight a.m." He replied. "We've got the weekend off, you can go back to sleep if you want." Nell replied with a cross between a mumble and a moan.

"I can think of something else I'd rather do." She finally managed to say as she rolled towards him, wrapping an arm around his chest. Eric froze for a moment.

"Really?" He finally asked, sounding uncertain. Nell pulled herself up and kissed him. He hugged her close when she snuggled into his chest, and he wondered again how he got so lucky. They lay there together unmoving for ages, talking about nothing, until the need for food and bathroom overcame the desire to stay in bed.

Nell hopped up first and headed for the washroom while Eric found his glasses and headed for the kitchen. He was still unfamiliar with her house, but he knew his way around a kitchen and was determined to make her some breakfast. He just hoped that it would help with the mild hangover he was experiencing. He found what he was looking for in her fridge, and smiled as he set out the milk, bacon, veggies, cheese and eggs. He grabbed a knife from the block to place on the cutting board, and he set to work chopping the peppers and onions before tracking down a bowl and a frying pan.

By the time Nell emerged from the washroom, having taken time to shower and freshen up, she was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Eric standing over a frying pan as he carefully flipped an omelette. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she knew this wasn't it. She joined him in the kitchen and set a pot boiling to make herself some tea.

"What can I do to help?" She asked, impressed with his skill.

"I think I've got it under control." He said. "Do you want to make the toast?" She nodded and dropped several slices of bread into the toaster, then stood back and watched him work. Not long after, they were sitting at the table, enjoying their breakfast together.

"So... do you have any plans for today?" Nell finally asked him. "If not, I was thinking maybe we could hang out, have some partner bonding time?" She suggested.

"I was thinking about reformatting my computer." He said, realizing he sounded like a true nerd. "But there's no reason that can't wait for another time. What were you thinking of doing?" He asked.

"Um... well I kind of have this thing today... It's a, um, drone flying competition." She said, blushing and seeming uncharacteristically hesitant. "But if that's not your kind of thing, I could skip it and we could go to the park instead, or stay here and watch a movie marathon." She added quickly. Eric stared at her in awe.

"You fly drones?" He asked. "That is awesome. I'd love to come check it out!" A relieved smile crossed Nell's face.

"Really?" She grinned. "You aren't going to tease me or anything?"

"Why? It's so cool! Why didn't I know this about you already?" He asked.

"It's... I dunno. It's just a hobby I picked up. I turned out to be kind of good at it. But it isn't something I really talk about much..." her voice trailed off. "But you can't tell the team about this. They'll just laugh." She continued, looking mildly panicked. Eric look puzzled but shrugged and agreed.

"So do you have your own drone?" He asked. "I don't really know how these things work."

"Yeah. I actually have a couple..." She looked at him and then glanced at the clock. "We've got an hour or so before I need to go... Why don't I clean up here since you made breakfast, and you can grab a shower?" She suggested. He nodded agreeably and headed for the washroom, but quickly realized he had no clean clothes.

"I... um... I don't have anything to change into. And these clothes kind of smell like a bar. I should probably go home and change." He told her nervously. Nell paused and looked at him, clearly thinking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Give me ten minutes and then we can go back to your place." She said.

* * *

Two hours later they were pulling into a huge open field outside of LA. Nell appeared slightly nervous as they pulled in, surprising Eric. All he felt was excitement at seeing not only drones, but watching Nell compete. On the drive, she had filled him in on how competitions worked, but gave no indication why the sudden case of nerves.

"Is everything ok?" Eric finally asked.

"Yeah, all good. I'm fine. Why?" She replied.

"You seem a bit on edge. Nervous about the competition?" He asked. She glanced at him and quickly looked away.

"Oh. Yeah, that must be it. Not a big deal though." She shrugged, but Eric suspected something else was up. He watched her for a few more moments as she pulled her equipment from the car, and then decided to let it go.

They walked out to the middle of the field where a group of about 50 people had gathered. Eric followed Nell as she went to sign in and took a quick glance around. While the crowd was largely male, he saw a few females milling around the edges of the tent. As they made their way to a free area, Nell was greeted by a number of other competitors, the majority of whom did not seem friendly. Eric was starting to get an idea of why Nell had been nervous.

She took some time to check over and inspect her drone quickly, before handing the control tablet to Eric and then hauling him outside.

"Want to give me a hand?" She asked him, as she set down her drone and took the tablet from his hands.

"Um sure, anything. Just tell me what to do." He said, clearly surprised.

"I need you to help me launch her while I manage the controls. I want to do a test flight before things start." She explained. Eric's jaw dropped.

"You want me to... to actually touch your drone?" He asked. "Are you sure... I mean, it's obviously fragile and expensive and I..." Eric began to babble.

"Just pick her up gently, and launch her in the air." Nell said. "She's not so easy to break. And I built her myself, so I can fix her if need be." She told him impatiently. She set the tablet on the ground and scooped up the drone. "Here, let me show you." She said as she demonstrated what she needed him to do. He watched carefully, and then took the drone from her hands. She picked up the tablet and nodded, indicating he should go - so he gently and carefully did as she had demonstrated and a moment later his face was the picture of awe as Nell expertly controlled her aircraft.

"So, um, does she have a name?" He asked. She gave him a sly grin.

"I call her Henrietta." She said with a wink. "But that also stays between us." Eric started to laugh. He watched as Nell guided Henrietta through a series of maneuvers and eventually brought her down next to them. He was in complete awe.

"Do you want to have a go?" She asked. "Henrietta is set for competition, but I have my old one that you can try." She explained as she gestured to a smaller version. Eric's face lit up - he wasn't sure how today could get any better. After launching the back up drone, Nell handed him the tablet and showed him how to control it. Every few seconds she would lean over and help make adjustments as Eric clumsily did his best to fly around the field. "I was thinking we might bring this one in to work sometime. It would be awesome to use it to spy on or scare the team." She suggested. Eric couldn't help but grin. He loved how her mind worked.

"That would be awesome." He replied, still focused on the task at hand. A whistle sounded indicating that warm up time was over, and Nell took over the controls to bring down the back up craft. She retrieved Henrietta as Eric placed the back up drone back in its case and followed her to the tent. They waited with the others while instructions were given for the competition. Nell was one of the last to compete, so she and Eric had some time. As they made their way to the observation area, a few other competitors nodded curtly to Nell or shook her hand. Eric could see how uncomfortable she was getting so tried to stay close. When they sat down, he reached out to put his hand on her arm.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I'm just not very well liked at these things." She said. "I'm the only female competitor... a lot of the guys don't like that. And the ones that do, well, they aren't too happy I'm here with you." She explained. "I, um, I hope you don't... I mean... would it be ok if you played the part of my boyfriend again today?" She asked quickly.

"No problem." He said as he took in what she had said. "Any time. I'll just follow your lead..."


	5. Chapter 5

Nell easily won each competition she entered. Eric watched, amazed, at how deftly she maneuvered her drone - beating her opponents in skill and speed. As the day wore on, more and more people gave her dirty looks and he began to understand why she didn't talk about it much. But Eric revelled in playing the role of her boyfiend. He cheered loudly every time she competed. He threw his arm around her every chance he got, and dropped a few kisses on her cheek. He told off anyone who dared to boo her, and nearly punched a man who mumbled that she was clearly cheating - although truth be told he would have done that anyway, "girlfriend" or not. As they packed up for the day and headed to her car, Eric couldn't help but ask

"So why do you do these competitions, when everyone treats you so badly?"

"It's something I enjoy, and I'm good at. And it's a skill I think will one day be useful in our line of work. I try not to let them get to me so much." She explained.

"You really are amazing." He told her. "Thanks for inviting me to join you."

* * *

The rest of their weekend continued in a similar fashion. They enjoyed each other's company, watching movies, playing video games and sharing meals. They had gone back to Eric's after the drone competition to retrieve some clothes so he could stay with her for the rest of the weekend.

It was Sunday night now, and they knew they would have to return to work in the morning. They were cuddling on the couch, occasionally becoming too distracted to watch the TV and kissing instead. Nell refused to leave his shirt alone, preferring instead to rest her cheek on his bare chest. Eric felt no need to protest. He was happy.

"So...back to work tomorrow." He finally said.

"yeah..." Sighed Nell. "I hope it isn't too awkward."

"It's fine. I mean, we can just pretend the weekend never happened if you want? Or, I mean, you can just go back to how it was before? I mean, I'm not going to forget this but I can leave it at that?" He mumbled frantically before Nell cut him off with a finger on his lips, and a deep kiss.

"That's not what I meant at all, Eric." She told him as she gently stroked his cheek. "I meant, I hope it isn't awkward for our coworkers when they see us together. Happy, together." She reassured him.

"So this, I mean, us, I mean, whatever this weekend is... You want to continue?" Eric managed to ask.

"Yes. This, us, as a couple. That's what I want... If you do too?" Nell asked, suddenly uncertain. Eric's face lit up in a huge grin and he sat upright pulling her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes! Dear God, YES! I've wanted this more than anything!" He exclaimed before capturing her lips in a deeper, more passionate kiss. The movie at this point was long forgotten, as they revelled in the realisation that they were now a couple. They had both waited so long, unsure how the other felt, but one drunken night had drawn them together. And for that, they were both so incredibly grateful.

As the hour grew later, Eric finally pulled away.

"We should go to bed. Need to be at work bright and early" he whispered, his voice tinged with the faintest trace of sadness.

"Bed, yes. But going back to work doesn't mean this is over. We have tomorrow night, and the night after, and many more nights after that." Nell said, getting up and taking his hand. "And we have right now. Let's go to bed."

Eric stood up and followed her silently, still lost in thought.

"Nell?" He whispered, as she shut the door to her room behind him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm so happy to be with you, like this, as your boyfriend." He paused to grin at the word. "But I still want to take things slow." He added, looking down at his feet, feeling suddenly shy.

"Me too." Nell told him, standing in front of him, trying to catch his eye. "We have time. We don't need to rush anything. I'm happy just to be near you." Eric let out the breath he had been holding, relieved that she felt the same way. He watched as she slipped off to the bathroom to change into pyjamas, and the retrieved his pyjama pants from his bag and changed before slipping into her bed with a content sigh. A few minutes later, she returned, wearing a Wonder Woman shirt and shorts.

"Sh, don't tell Kensi" she giggled. "I know Wonder Woman is her title."

"I think it suits you just as well." Eric told her, nuzzling into her hair. She reached up to kiss him, before stretching out and resting her cheek on his chest. He pulled his arm around her tightly, wondering how he ever slept without her beside him. They both dozed off quickly with matching smiles on their face.

* * *

They arrived at work early, with only Hetty beating them there. As they headed up to Ops, giggling and joking, Hetty couldn't help but smile at the change in the two techs. She was happy they had finally gotten over whatever hurdle was in their way, and spent the weekend together. After allowing the two a few moments to settle, she went up to greet them.

"Good morning Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale. I trust you had a good weekend?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Yup! We did!" Nell grinned as she answered. Eric blushed and nodded as he pretended to busy himself with his computer.

"Excellent. But I hope you are prepared for a busy day. After a weekend this quiet, there is sure to be a case before noon." Hetty told them, before slipping quietly from the room.

Nell glanced at the door, waiting until it had closed before bouncing up from her seat and kissing Eric firmly before she logged in to her station.

"Just in case Hetty is right and we have a busy day." She explained with a wink. Eric found himself reeling. Had it really been just a few days ago that he was up here dreaming about one day being able to hold her hand? And now here he was in Ops, kissing Nell Jones. He smiled to himself before starting to review all the calls that had come in over the weekend.

* * *

In the bullpen they could hear Callen and Sam come in, soon followed by Kensi and Deeks. They could hear the younger two teasing each other about their night out. Apparently Kensi had lost a shoe after challenging someone to a bar fight. Deeks had finally intervened when the police were called and ensured she wasn't charged. They had let it go as the man she had fought was unwilling to admit he'd lost to a girl.

"No more tequila, Deeks. Never again. You know how bad that stuff is for me!" She groaned as she dropped her bag on her desk. "I swear it's all your fault. I couldn't ask poor Eric to drink it! He could barely drink rum! You're an evil man." She told him with a laugh.

"Speaking of Eric... Anyone seen the wonder twins yet?" Deeks asked. "They seemed to enjoy themselves Friday night. Too bad they missed your bar fight." He continued. Kensi punched him in the shoulder before shrugging it off.

"They're probably up in Ops. Want to go say hi?" She asked him. Their banter was interrupted though when Callen noticed something floating above them.

"What the hell is that doing in here?" He asked, pulling his gun and aiming it at the drone. Sam put his hand over Callen's and lowered the gun slightly. Deeks yelped and stepped back.

"What the hell IS that?" He asked.

"Gentlemen, calm down. I believe that would be a drone. And the only way it could operate in the building is if someone here is operating it. I have my suspicions. But I can reassure you it is perfectly harmless." Hetty called to them from her desk. "And Mr. Callen, please put your weapon away. I am not in the mood for unnecessary paperwork this morning."

In Ops, Eric and Nell couldn't help the fits of laughter watching the agents react to the drone.

"How long before Callen shoots at it do you think?" Eric asked.

"He had better not!" Nell said indignantly. "I'd never forgive him if he shot Henrietta!" She added with a giggle.

"Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, I believe you have had your fun. Now please remove Henrietta from the bullpen before Mr. Callen sees fit to use his weapon." Hetty's voice came over the speakers. Both techs jumped, as Nell quickly guided Henrietta to her temporary home on the balcony while Eric got back to work.

* * *

Everyone busied themselves for the morning with paperwork from the previous case. Hetty noticed the restlessness building and suggested an early lunch for all. Kensi and Deeks were out the door within seconds, Callen and Sam close behind. Eric and Nell waited until everyone else had left before emerging from ops and heading out for lunch together. They ducked into a nearby take out place to get their food, and then returned to the mission and retreated to a quiet corner to eat.

Both were in a playful and giddy mood as they sat side by side, allowing every touch to linger. Nell carefully wiped a bit of food from the corner of his mouth and he couldn't help but kiss her fingers. At that point all bets were off and they found themselves lip locked until Eric's phone beeped.

"Crap, we need to get up to Ops." He groaned. "Finish this later?" Nell nodded as she quickly gathered up what remained of their lunch, which she shoved in the fridge before running up to join him.

For the remainder of the day, the whole team was involved in a case and there was no time for unrelated discussion. As dinner time neared, Eric finally stood up to stretch. Nell felt her stomach flip at the sight, and then scolded herself for behaving like a teenage girl. Eric came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders and neck, trying to relieve some of the tension that was building up in her muscles.

"Keep doing that, and we're going to need to leave, now." Nell teased.

"Just trying to help you unwind." Eric replied, returning to his chair, but Nell stood up and followed. Glancing at the monitors and then at the doors, she straddled Eric and sat down in his lap.

"Do you need help unwinding too?" She asked, but at that moment they were interrupted by beeping from several machines.

"Crap. Crap crap crap!" Eric yelped as he dove for his keyboard. Nell instantly saw what was happening and turned to join his attempts to stop the cyber attack. They were both so absorbed in their work that neither heard the doors open. It wasn't until they heard Granger's voice that they froze.

"If you're finding it so crowded in here that you need to share a chair, I'm sure we can relocate one of you somewhere more spacious. The Tokyo office is looking for more staff."


	6. Chapter 6

Nell nearly fell off Eric's lap in her rush to return to her own chair. Eric had frozen, but the moment the beeping resumed, he got back to work. It took several hours before the hacker gave up on his attempts to invade the NCIS servers, and several more before Eric and Nell were satisfied with the upgrades to the security system. When they finally left to go home, the sun was beginning to rise. They met Hetty on their way out, who smiled at them and suggested they take the day off.

"I believe the two of you have much to discuss." She added. "I'll see you on Wednesday."

They remembered Granger's threat, and the relief they felt at being finished for the night was replaced by exhaustion.

"I guess I should head home." Nell finally said as they reached Eric's car.

"Yeah. I'll drop you off." Eric said miserably, getting into the driver's seat. After a few minutes of driving he spoke again. "This sucks." Was all he managed to get out before he noticed a tear on Nell's cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault..." She began.

"No, it's not. It's Granger's fault." Eric insisted. "But Hetty's right... I guess we do need to talk."

"We can't risk it. I know I want to be with you, and you want to be with me... but I'm not going to risk Granger sending one of us away." Nell said. "We just need to go back to the way that things were. We're friends, and nothing more." She said firmly. Eric sighed.

"You're right." Eric eventually conceded. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Maybe it's for the best." Nell finally whispered as they pulled up to her apartment.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, everyone noticed that both Eric and Nell had slipped into a depression. Hetty was at her wits' end trying to understand what had gone wrong. She found herself consuming far more tea than usual, and she had begun pacing - a nervous habit she had abandoned as a young agent. She contemplated asking the two what had gone on, but she didn't want to pry. The relationship had to be handled delicately - she couldn't risk the two being unable to work together, and she certainly didn't want to ruin any chance they had at a future reconciliation. So instead she paced, she drank tea, and she tried to imagine every possible scenario that could have caused the change in her two youngest team members. Nothing reasonable came to mind.

Everyone pretended not to notice the tension in Ops, or the awkwardness during cases. They were patient when Nell snapped at them, or Eric was less focused than usual. No one pointed out the elephant in the room, they just hoped it would eventually sort itself out - but it didn't.

* * *

Eric found himself constantly distracted. He spent far too many hours reliving the weekend he and Nell had spent together, and at times began to wonder if it had all just been a dream. But then he and Nell would lock eyes for a second, and he'd know it had happened - and it had come crashing down. Every moment in Ops with her was awkward. He wanted to reach out and touch her - brush the hair off her cheek, wrap her in a hug, kiss her senseless... but whenever the thought came to him, he was brought back to reality by the thought of where Granger might send them.

Deeks had done his best to get Eric out of the house, but he didn't want to go. He spent his evenings up late every night playing online games. On the rare occasion he was up early enough to surf he would go out and meet Deeks - but he kept silent, unsure what to say. He and Nell had made a pact not to tell anyone what transpired between them. It was hard enough without their coworkers giving their opinions. Eric was also afraid how it would affect Kensi and Deeks if they knew what Granger had threatened... and he didn't want to be responsible for problems between them, as their lives were literally in each others' hands day in and day out. So even though he occasionally joined Deeks for surfing, he never said a word about what was going on.

* * *

Nell, too, was struggling. Kensi and Deeks would not let up on their attempts to get her to talk, but she remained stubbornly silent. After the first week, Kensi showed up at her door with chick flicks, ice cream and Oreos and Nell couldn't send her away. For the entire night they indulged in far too much junk food and wine, warm comfy pjs and classic girly movies. Not once did Kensi push or question - she was just there, and Nell appreciated it. But when Monday rolled around, she realised that as much as their night of indulgence had soothed her at the time, it would do nothing to help in the long run when she had to work in close proximity with Eric - all the while keeping things platonic. So she couldn't help it when she ended up crying in the ladies room every now and then. Everyone noticed the tension and sadness remained, and that's when the questions and offers of a listening ear began.

Deeks took to checking in with Nell often at work, ducking his head into ops with a joke or to tease her, hoping to make her smile. As time wore on it was more difficult to get her to crack a smile, and she started glaring and asking him to leave. He asked how he could help and what was going on, but she refused to admit that anything was wrong.

Like clockwork, Kensi showed up at Nell's once a week with wine, movies and treats... But the depression she was sinking into always returned with vengeance the next day. She started to wonder if it was even worth it to fight to stay at OSP.

* * *

It was Callen who finally spoke up and did something about it. After the end of a particularly frustrating week, he called everyone to the bullpen.

"Team Bonding. Tonight. No excuses. Be back here by 7." He informed them. Hetty watched from her office, and smiled. As everyone left, she invited Callen back to her office.

"Tonight is on me. Please see if you can figure out what is going on between them or what needs to be done. Things cannot continue like this." She told Callen, her frustration evident. She opened a drawer and retrieved one of her well known black credit cards. "$50 000 limit. Should get in you in anywhere you like. But please, do be reasonable with it." She asked. "Feel free to make use of wardrobe as well, should you choose." She added, wanting to offer her assistance in any way possible.

"Thanks Hetty. I'll let you know how it goes..." Callen promised.


	7. Chapter 7

_i'm pretty sure this is my most neglected story, which is funny because it's the only one I've written with a detailed plot outline beforehand. If you don't follow Broken Blye, just a heads up that I'm back to work, and battling a bad case of post viral fatigue after the flu a couple months ago. But my stories aren't abandoned, just neglected at the moment._

* * *

Everyone returned, more or less on time. Callen directed everyone to wardrobe and was unsurprised to find Hetty had left "suggestions" for each team member. Kensi and Nell were left elegant cocktail dresses, complete with shoes, handbags and jewellery. Four suits lay out for the men, each distinct to suit their individual styles - although Eric still moaned over the fact that they were pants. Once dressed, it was Kensi who spoke up first.

"This is not what I was expecting for team bonding night. Where are we off to, Callen?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I was thinking beers at a bar, but clearly Hetty has other ideas," he said. "But hey, it's on her card tonight, so let's make the most of it." Deeks got a mischievous look in his eye at that statement.

"I know a place. But call me Andrews for the night," he said with a grin. They headed out of OSP together, and were unsurprised that a limo was waiting. They got in while Deeks spoke briefly to the driver. "Looks like Hetty read my mind. We've got a premium table at the Oasis for the night," he said, his grin even wider than before.

Kensi and Nell enjoyed the drinks in the limo, while Sam leaned back to enjoy the ride. Callen was racking his brain to figure out what Hetty was up to, and Deeks and Eric were discussing Deeks' last undercover op at their destination. When they arrived, Nell had relaxed significantly from the tense person she had been that afternoon, and everyone was curious as to what lay in store for them. Deeks entered the upscale venue first with Kensi on his arm, everyone else following.

"Ah, Mr. Andrews! So good to see you!" the host said. "Can we get you a table?"

"Actually, he's with me," Callen said, stepping forward. "I believe there's a reservation for Reznikov," he said.

"Yes! Welcome, Mr. Reznikov, if you and your party will follow me, I can take you to your booth," she said with a warm smile as she briefly rested her hand on Callen's arm before leading them to their "booth."

Booth was an insufficient word to describe the semi-private area complete with a large table, lounges, privately controlled lighting and enough space for dancing. Eric's eyes went wide as he looked around, unable to control how impressed he was. The other agents tried to downplay their reactions, but everyone was impressed.

"Please, let us know how we can be of service to you tonight," the host told Callen, once again touching him briefly. "The wine you requested is chilling, and a selection of appetisers will be here momentarily. Enjoy your evening," she told him, and left. Kensi went straight for the wine, which she held out to Sam. He read the label and nodded approvingly.

"This is going to be a very good night," he said. "Hetty chose a damn good wine."

It didn't take long for everyone to relax and enjoy the environment. They enjoyed dancing, drinking, relaxing and sampling the various foods that were brought out over the course of the first hour. By the second hour they were all on their way to drunk, with Kensi and surprisingly Eric becoming quite entertaining. Sometime shortly after, the hostess reappeared.

"If anyone is interested, the card tables have opened," she told Callen quietly. "I can escort you there if you would like - entry is by invitation only." Callen was about to decline when Eric's face lit up.

"I think we might like to try a game or two," he told her. "Anyone up for some cards?" he asked his teammates, as Eric and Nell quickly nodded.

"Follow me," the host said. "And don't worry, we'll save your booth."

They followed her past a heavy double curtain to find an impressive set up. He looked to his team to see who was interested in playing.

"Not me. Cards are not my friend," Deeks spoke up quickly.

"I'll give it a try," Kensi said with a shrug, Sam and Nell nodded.

"I'm in," Eric said with an easy grin. "What's our limit?" Callen eyed him carefully.

"Your call. But don't forget it's Hetty you have to answer to."

A good hour later, Kensi had made a neat pile of winnings, although she was pretty sure it was just because she was distracting the players. Deeks was quietly admiring her, and making his presence known whenever one of the other players touched her.

Nell and Callen were at the poker table, but both were too drunk to be taking the game seriously as they laughed with the other players at their table. Sam had grown bored of playing and instead was amusing himself watching his teammates' antics. Eric, however, was now at the most exclusive Black Jack table and was accumulating a large pile of chips. With each passing game, he was receiving more and more female attention and was clearly becoming uncomfortable with it. Sam finally felt the need to call it to Callen's attention.

"I think someone needs to bail out poor Eric. He's loving the game but I think he's kind of over the groupies," he observed, and Callen nodded. Nell looked up to see just how bad things were getting.

"Plan B," Callen said to Sam, and Sam nodded, looking to Nell.

"Can't Kensi do it?" she asked, suddenly looking panicked.

"Deeks has just about bitten the hand off anyone who goes near her. Don't think anyone would buy that she's with Eric at this point," Callen pointed out.

"Fine," she said, fighting the urge to run. She stood up and walked over to the elite table where Eric was reigning king, muttering to herself. "I can do this... I can do this... It's just a role," she reminded herself. When she got to the table she stepped up behind Eric and wrapped her arms around him as she whispered in his ear.

"Plan B. Callen's idea. Do you need rescuing from the vultures?" she asked.

"Hi sweetheart, I wondered where you were," he said calmly, watching as the women around him looked disappointed. "Just a few more games?" he said, as if asking her permission. "I almost have enough to get that stunning ring you've been eyeing," he continued. She slid down to sit in his lap and pretended to pout.

"Ok, a few more games. But I want to watch, is that ok?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, then returned his attention to the table.

"This is my girlfriend, Christine," he told the other players. "Mind if she joins us?" The others just nodded and continued with their game.

Callen and Sam stood back and watched.

"I think we can call team bonding a success," Sam said.

"Yup. I bet Hetty had this all planned out," Callen agreed. "Let's go back and get another drink. I think both pairs of lovebirds should be fine for now."

Kensi and Deeks followed Callen and Sam shortly afterwards and then excused themselves saying they were done for the night. They both tried vehemently to deny that they were going home together when Callen and Sam began to tease them, but they knew no one was fooled. Finally giving up, Kensi shrugged and took Deeks arm, and didn't flinch when he leaned down to kiss her. Callen and Sam both cheered and cat called, with Callen making a mental note to check with Nell to see who had won the office pool.

Almost another hour passed before Nell and Eric re-joined them, both grinning widely.

"Hetty may have used her card, but I'm pretty sure that tonight is on the incredible Mr. Beale," Nell told Callen and Sam, her words slurring slightly. When she was met with a pair of puzzled looks, Eric shrugged and handed over a large stack of hundred dollar bills.

"What can I say? I'm good. There's a reason I was banned from Vegas," he said. Callen and Sam just stared at him in shock for a minute, before Callen reached out to return the money to Eric, but he just shrugged again. "Give it to Hetty," Eric said. "It was her money I played with. But I think I'm done. Can we go back now? I kind of miss my shorts."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author note - yeah yeah, I know I'm beyond slow with updating this. No excuses, although life is chaotic. Thanks again to Dubigail for kicking my butt into gear on this one. Nearing the end of part one - warning that part two is going to be pretty heart breaking. _

* * *

Eric and Nell left a speechless Callen and Sam behind as they headed outside. Nell was tripping over the heels Hetty had chosen for her, and shed them as soon as they stumbled out of sight of The Oasis.

"I don't know how Kensi walks in these things all the time. I swear, they're impossible!" She giggled, waving the strappy heels around. Eric just shook his head.

"I don't think she manages them so well when she's drunk. And you, Miss Jones, are definitely drunk." He told her. Nell giggled.

"Yup, I think you might be right." She finally said. "The streetlights are very sparkly."

Eric eyed his petite partner and sighed.

"I'd better get you home. Hetty would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Maybe I need to take YOU home." Nell retorted. "I'm a strong and capable agent. It is my responsibility to take care of you." She continued.

"Nell, you've had a lot more to drink than I have and you're walking barefoot through downtown LA. I'm not sure you're in any condition to be taking care of anyone." Eric explained gently. Nell was silent for a few minutes, but then perked up.

"Ok. Take me home, Beale."

* * *

They arrived at Eric's apartment shortly after midnight. It took Nell a moment to realise she was not home, but rather at Eric's.

"Um, I thought you were taking me home." She said. "This isn't my home."

"No, but I'm tired and you're drunk, Nell. I wanted you somewhere I could keep an eye on you but still get some rest. He explained, running a hand through his hair. "You take the bed and I'll take the couch." Nell pouted.

"But your bed is lonely." She complained. "And I'm cold."

Eric eyed her, and tried not to laugh. She looked like a grumpy toddler with the expression on her face, but in the dress she was wearing it was very evident she was NOT a young child... She was all woman. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and sighed. He may have had a lot less alcohol than her but he still had more to drink than usual and she was tearing at the last bits of self control that he had. He took a deep breath to calm himself and steel his resolve, but in that moment she put her hand on his chest and stretched up to kiss him.

Time froze as their lips met, and then Eric found himself kissing her back. And then all thoughts of why this was a bad idea and couldn't happen seemed irrelevant. He knew without a doubt he was falling in love with her, and he needed to kiss her, needed to hold her, needed to be close to her. Nothing else mattered, not his job, not national security - not even air. Kissing Nell Jones was the most important thing in the world.

A giggle welled up in Nell's throat, and she suddenly pulled away. Eric looked at her, puzzled but still overwhelmed. Nell's giggle quickly turned into full blown happy laughter, and it wasn't long before Eric began to laugh too.

"We don't speak of this again. Just one more night, you and I. No one else ever knows, ok?" Nell said, staring into his eyes. Eric could only nod in response. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his room.

* * *

They made the most of their night. Even drunk, they knew there was a line drawn in concrete that they could not and would not cross... Crossing that line was something that would break every bit of resolve they had, and surely send one of them to Tokyo. But it didn't stop them from toeing the line for hours. They kissed and held each other, enjoying the feel of their skin touching. As the alcohol left their systems they began to talk, pouring out secrets they had never told others about their history, their feelings, their families, their past. And every time one of them would tear up, or pull away in shame or in sadness, the other would wrap their arms tighter and gently kiss away the tears. It was a night unlike any they had ever experienced with another - something more profound than sex. It was their souls connecting rather than just their bodies. But as the sun rose they knew that it had to end.

They fell into silence, simply wrapped around each other under a blanket. They kissed gently, then drew back so only their foreheads were touching and stared intently into each other's eyes. No words were needed, yet they spoke volumes. And eventually, Nell wordlessly stood and began to dress. Eric watched quietly and could swear he felt his heart breaking. For a brief moment he decided he would throw caution to the wind, quit NCIS and work with Ira... But the thought of anyone else working with Nell made him change his mind. Their work together was an integral part of their connection, and it would destroy both of them if one had to leave.

"So this is it." He broke the silence hanging over them - the fragile silence that had protected them from heartbreak.

"This is it." She confirmed, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "We... I can't... I."

"I know." Eric told her. "I hate it. But this is how it needs to be."


	9. Chapter 9

_Author note - there's no reasonable excuse for the length of time this has taken, but this has been one of my hardest chapters to write. I've had a firm plot in mind for this story before I even began to write it... But the words won't cooperate. I knew the intent of this chapter and it's taken at least half a dozen complete rewrites to make it bend to my will. I wasn't sure I believed in plot bunnies until now, but I will tell you they did not want to cooperate here! It was like herding cats... So apologies for the numerous times this seems like it could derail into something else. It probably tried to and I had to reign it back in and remind it who was boss. Thanks always to Dubigail for helping herd a few stray bunnies and being my Neric expert_.

* * *

The tension at work had decreased significantly, but a dark cloud seemed to replace it. While ops had once been a place where case tension collided with humour from their techs, now it seemed that it was simply a room of high stress and depression. By Tuesday, the four agents were plotting and scheming, and trying to figure out what on earth had happened. Deeks had pulled Eric aside numerous times, trying to get him to say something, but Eric said nothing. Kensi showed up at Nell's place with wine and ice cream, but despite her best attempts, all she got from her were tears and silence. Realising that her interrogation was getting her nowhere, Kensi gave up and just held Nell as she cried herself to sleep.

On Wednesday morning Callen went to Hetty to see if she had any idea what had gone wrong, but she had none and seemed as confused as the rest of them, and even more bothered, but before they had a chance to discuss things further, Callen's phone buzzed. He looked at the text to see it was from Eric, announcing a case. He shook his head - Eric had even given up whistling it seemed. As it had been the previous two days, Ops felt dark and depressing. Eric and Nell briefed them on the case, lacking their usual playfulness. There was no banter, and they took turns instead of finishing each other's thoughts. Were it not for the missing navy officer pictured on the screen, Callen was sure that Hetty would have locked the doors and forced them to sort out the issue right then and there. The case, however, took priority, and everyone was put to work. It was a credit to Eric and Nell that despite the clear depression that had taken over them, they were still effective at their jobs.

By Friday, the missing officer had been found safe and sound, and his kidnappers arrested. Eric and Nell were beginning to find a new rhythm, but both were still miserable. At the end of the case, Hetty sent her agents home early and invited her two techs to join her in her office. They exchanged looks and ducked their heads, both making excuses as to why they couldn't but Hetty didn't seem to hear any of it as she left and went to prepare a pot of tea.

Eric and Nell made their way awkwardly to Hetty's desk, and nervously took their seats. Eric was sure this was it - she knew what had happened and one of them was being sent away. As he shifted nervously in his seat he made up his mind that he would resign rather than be sent away, and he would not let Nell be uprooted either. She belonged here. Nell was more stressed about how things had been between her and Eric recently and was determined to plead their case to Hetty and explain that they would be better off being allowed to be together than being separated or depressed. She opened her mouth to begin pleading her case, but the words wouldn't come out. As much as she loved Eric, and trusted Hetty, she was still afraid of what Hetty could do.

Hetty watched as her techs floundered with their thoughts and feelings before pouring them each a cup of tea, and passing it to them. "I believe you are both aware of why you are here. Whatever is going on, it needs to stop," she said firmly. "I cannot have the two of you so miserable. It is affecting not just the two of you, but the rest of us as well. We are concerned, and we want to help. I do not know what has been going on, but I will give you the weekend to solve the problem. Unless you are willing to discuss it?"

Both Eric and Nell were silent, looking up at Hetty and then at each other. They were having a silent conversation with looks, one Hetty couldn't follow. Eric decided to speak up and plead their case, but before he could do so, Nell's phone began to ring. She looked at it in a panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my mom, and she only phones at this time of day if it's an emergency," Nell explained frantically, before running out of the building to take the call. Eric was left looking at Hetty and suddenly felt sapped of all the courage he'd had just a moment before. Hetty, fortunately, was distracted by the fact that Nell had just interrupted her and run out of the building to take an urgent call. Eventually her gaze returned to Eric, who found himself now torn between running after Nell to see if she was ok and staying put lest he anger Hetty further.

"Is there anything you would like to discuss, Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked gently, hoping he could give her some insight into what was going on.

"Please don't send me to Tokyo," he pleaded. Hetty was only more confused. She took a moment to try to figure out what he was talking about, but was interrupted by Nell.

"That... That was my mom. My sister was in a car accident. She's pregnant, but they have to deliver the baby tonight." Nell paused to brush back tears. "She's only 29 weeks. They don't even know if the baby is going to be ok, or if Nora is going to be ok." Nell sniffled. "I need to go home. They need me. My sister needs me, and my mom, and..." She choked on her tears.

"Of course, my dear. Take all of the time that you need, do not worry about work. Is there anything I can do?" Hetty asked.

"No. Um... I just need to go home and pack and book a flight..." Nell began, feeling overwhelmed.

"Mr. Beale, please take Ms. Jones home and help her pack. I will arrange a flight and send you the details. Can you get her to the airport ok?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, of course," Eric said, totally forgetting all of their earlier issues. "Come on Nell, let's go," he said, gently wrapping his arm around her and letting her cry on him. "It's going to be ok," he whispered into her hair. Hetty slipped from the room to phone and arrange a flight, leaving Eric to comfort Nell and take her home.

* * *

The drive back to her place was silent as Nell brooded and worried, and Eric had no words to comfort her. He drove quickly but carefully, keeping one hand on her arm for comfort. When they arrived, she remained unmoving so he went around the car and opened her door, then took her hand and led her to her door. Shakily, she unlocked the door and let Eric follow her to her room. She sank down on the bed, and tears overtook her again. Eric could do nothing but sit down next to her and hold her as she cried.

"She's having a boy," Nell finally said. "My first nephew. We were all so excited. And now this..."

"She's going to be ok. And so is her baby. Twenty nine weeks is early, but lots of babies at that age survive," Eric said. "And you know Hetty will pull strings if need be to get her the best care possible. I'd be surprised if she hasn't already started." Nell just nodded.

"I need to pack," she said. "I don't know where to begin."

"Why don't you start with the basics...? Clothes, toiletries. I'll go pick something up for dinner ok? Airplane food sucks," Eric suggested. Nell nodded, and went to her closet to pull out her suitcase. "I'll be back in twenty minutes, and then I'll give you a hand, ok?" he asked. Again, Nell nodded. Impulsively he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be ok, rock star."

* * *

Half an hour later, he rushed through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Dinner took longer than I expected," he called out. "Everything ok?"

Nell emerged from her room, her face still tear streaked.

"Yeah. I think I'm packed. Could you, um, check things over for me?" she asked timidly.

"Of course. Why don't you sit down and eat. Hetty sent me your flight info, you fly out at nine pm. She's arranged for someone to pick you up and take you to the hospital and your stuff straight to your parents' place," he explained, going over the details Hetty had given him. He left out that she was flying first class, figuring it would be a nice surprise.

Nell sank down at the table and pulled out a container from the take out bag, smiling when she saw he had gone across town to get food from her favourite Chinese place. He must have nearly flown to get there and back in time.

"What's in the bags?" she asked, gesturing at the shopping bags he had with him.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some stuff for the flight, and a few things to take with you," Eric said, blushing slightly, then pulling out his own dinner. "We've got three hours before we have to go. Is there anything you need to do, or anything you want to get?" Nell shook her head. Eric took a deep breath and then passed her one of the bags. Nell opened it and smiled.

"How did you even get this? It's not being released for another month," Nell exclaimed with a grin on her face, as she pulled out his gift. They had been talking about these jackets a few months ago when they had seen them on Kickstarter, but production wasn't even due to start for another week.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Eric said with a wink, glad that he was able to distract her and make her smile. "I pulled a few strings. Thought it would be useful for the flight."

"Thank you so much," she whispered before getting up to kiss him on the cheek. Then they finished their dinner in silence.

After eating, Eric gave Nell the other shopping bag, full of things he thought would be helpful on the flight. She smiled at the giant box of Oreos, puzzle books, earplugs and gum. She had no idea how he had found everything so quickly.

In her room, Eric went through her suitcase as requested to ensure she hadn't forgotten anything important. He carefully placed the extra boxes of Oreos in her suitcase, along with spare chargers for her phone and tablet and a box of her favourite tea.

He carefully went through her backpack, ensuring she had nothing that might be confiscated by security. He checked that her tablet and phone were charged, with chargers packed where she could get them. Last, he slipped a note in the front pocket where he hoped she would find it on the plane. Then he returned to the kitchen where she was trying on her new jacket.

"Looks like it fits perfectly," he said, breaking the silence.

"It does. I don't know how you did it, but I can't thank you enough. I'm going to live in it," she insisted. "We need these for everyone on the team."

"You can test drive it and then tell Hetty," he suggested. "She's more likely to listen to you." Nell just shrugged. Then she began to tear up again, feeling overwhelmed. Eric reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"We still have over two hours before we have to go. Do you want to try to rest?" he suggested. Nell shook her head.

"I should call my mom again. Let her know I'm coming and I'll be there tonight, or early tomorrow morning I guess."

"Ok. I could go out if you want to be left alone," Eric began to say before Nell cut him off.

"Don't you dare. I need you here," she insisted. Eric nodded and allowed her to lead him to the couch where he sat down. She retrieved her phone and then sat down beside him and phoned home.

While he did his best not to eavesdrop, Eric couldn't help but notice Nell tearing up again so he put his arm around her. He gently stroked her arm as she talked with her mom and promised she would be home soon. From what he did catch, it sounded like Nora was going in for surgery now and the baby would be delivered before Nell made it home. He could only hope everything went well. When she hung up the phone, she buried her face in his chest and cried again.

"They managed to give her steroids to help the baby's lungs but they can't wait any longer. She's on her way in to surgery, I couldn't even talk to her first. They'll call me again if there's any news before the flight leaves..." She sniffled and swatted at her tears. "Mom promised that everything looks as good as it can but the odds still aren't great. We could lose them both before I even land."

"It's going to be ok," Eric reminded her, stroking her hair. She looked up at him and nodded. She wanted to ask how he knew, and what he meant by ok... But she knew he had no more answers than she did. He just had an outsider's perspective.

"You're right," she agreed. "I need to be positive. They are going to be ok," she stated firmly, wiping the tears off her face. Then she looked up at Eric, and remembered the mess that they were still in, even if they had been granted a temporary reprieve. "And so are we, Wolfram. When I get back, we will figure this out somehow." He tried to smile at her confidence, but he wasn't so convinced. Seeing the doubt on his face was too much for her and without thinking she grabbed him and kissed him. "We will work this out," she repeated. "You're my best friend and my co-worker and we will find a way to be more. But right now we have two hours alone and I want to make the most of it," she insisted, feeling bold, and she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

Just over two hours later, they found themselves pulling in to the airport. Eric parked the car and insisted on carrying Nell's bags for her. He waited with her while she checked in, and smiled at the shocked look on her face when she was given her seat assignment. Once finished, she grabbed his hand and they found a quiet place to talk. Before she could speak though, her phone rang. It was her mom with another update. They spoke for fifteen minutes or so until boarding was called for Nell's flight. She hung up quickly and smiled at Eric.

"Baby is ok. He's in the NICU but he's a little fighter. Nora is still in surgery but things are looking better," she told him, then took a deep breath. Her flight was called again. Both she and Eric had a hundred things to say, but no time to do so. He reached out to hug her and hand over her bag, but once again she pulled him down into a deep kiss. They pulled apart, with tears in both their eyes but no words. They hugged tightly once more, and Nell turned to rush through security and get to her gate. She turned to wave at him once more, and he felt his heart clench. He really hoped she was right... He needed everything to be ok between them.


End file.
